Classic Paranoia
by coffeecupsandscribbles
Summary: John Cena gets a bit paranoid about something..which results in he and a certain Legend Killer getting into a squabble about a certain Rated R Superstar...slash john cena randy orton


**Classic Paranoia**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…which sucks. But eh, that's life right?

**A/N: **my first fic..:D I'm so proud of myself!  hopefully, it's not that bad. Criticism is accepted. You need it to improve right? ;) I absolutely love these two guys and slash or non-slash stories involving them.

**Summary: ((**slash)) John Cena gets a bit paranoid about something..which results in he and a certain Legend Killer getting into a squabble about a certain Rated R Superstar...

--

"Hey baby! Congrats on your win." Randy said putting his arms around Cena's waist, giving him a kiss. They were in the DX locker room since Shawn and Hunter granted them some privacy time. "Says the guy who keeps helping my opponent…" Cena murmured, pouting at his lover.

"Aww..don't make that face at me.." Randy growled. "You know how much that turns me on" He trailed kisses on John's neck and bit him on a particular spot. John yelped in surprise. "You dumbass!" he said swatting Randy's arm. Randy smirked.

"What? That didn't turn you on?" Randy said innocently. "Besides, I like it." he said tracing the bite mark.

"You're lucky I love you Orton" John said in mock anger.

"I know right?" he said smirking as he held John close.

John grinned. "Cheeky bastard." Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Me? A bastard? I don't think so Johnny boy…"

John rolled his eyes and sat on one of the chairs and Randy sat on the one beside him. "It was nice of Shawn and Hunter to let us use their locker room."

"Yeah…Especially since you're teaming up with Edge to make their lives a living hell."

"I already apologized for the Ric thing. And they know it's all in the angle."

"I know…" John hesitated before saying something else but decided against it.

"John what's wrong?"

"You know I trust you right?"

"John," Randy held his hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

John was quiet and Randy stroked his hand to silently tell him to go on.

"I just…the way you were holding Adam after our match…" John said looking away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey, you have nothing to worry about" Randy said kneeling in front of John. "I love you. Adam and I are nothing but tag team partners."

"I know but..I've been hearing some things…and it involved you, Adam and a hotel room. They said he kissed you." Randy stilled and looked up to see John's blue eyes which were expressing hurt and anger.

"So he did kiss you…"

"It was a drunken kiss. That was the night Amy left. Adam had drunk a lot and I helped him get back to his room." Randy frowned at John's accusing look.

"Nothing happened! I swear."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was nothing!"

"A kiss always means something!"

"It was a _drunken_ kiss John!"

"Yeah, and when you're drunk, your hang-ups are lowered! Alcohol makes your brain fuzz up that you can't think straight if you drink a lot! It makes you do what you feel like doing or say things you really want to say." John sighed. "I don't think that the only reason he got shit faced that night was because of Amy leaving. I think it was because of _you._"

Both of them were on their feet, staring at each other.

"Bullshit. He can't have feelings for me."  
"Adam's bi, Randy. It's possible."

"Okay, so it's possible but I'm not going to jump him the next time I see him!" Randy held John's hands in his own. "I love _you_."

"I know you do but—"

"Look, enough talk about Adam. Nothing happened and nothing will _ever_ happen. Adam isn't my type. You are C. I love you. I love everything about you. I love your smile. I love the way your whole face lights up when you do. I love the way you say my name. It sounds different coming from those lips that I love to kiss."

"Randy." John whispered but Randy continued.

"I love your eyes…the way they sparkle with whatever you're feeling at the moment. I love the way you worry about me after a match."

Randy was cut off when John kissed him. John gave him a small smile. "I get the point." Randy smiled and held him close.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're entitled to be a little paranoid. You are dating greatness after all." John chuckled against Randy's chest.

"I love you, you arrogant bastard."

"I thought I was cheeky?"

"That too."

"So I'm cheeky and arrogant?"

John sighed in exasperation but a smile was present on his face. Randy grinned and leaned down to kiss him. But before he could, John said "You know, you're not completely off the hook for lying to me about that kiss."

"What? You gonna punish me?" Randy smirked.

"Damn straight." John grinned, a feral glint in his eye that made Randy look at him nervously. John stalked Randy like a predator would his prey. John was ready to pounce on him when they heard a knock on the door.

"You guys done yet?" They heard Shawn say. "'Cause I really need a shower."

--

so? Leave a review..:)


End file.
